Germany's Room
by Awesome Bird
Summary: OC, Ashley went into Germany's room to call him out for pasta with Italy. But stumbled upon a somewhat horny, and just out of bath Germany. Lime. Fluff. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia but I do own this OC of mine.

Warning: Mild Lemon. Fluff. And lots of France-ness...Onhonhonhon~

Ashley's cheeks flushed a pale red when she saw a magazine stacked in Ludwig's wardrobe. It is covered with newspapers but glimpses of the suggestive theme of the magazine peeked through the openings.

Women, naked or clothed in seductive pieces of clothing and accessories. Kitten ears, collars, ropes, gags, and...man-made plastic version of male's reproductive organ. In other words, a dildo.

She bit her plump bottom lip lightly, her face is full of mortification but under it is a new wave of curiosity. Is that kind of women the type of women that Ludwig prefers? Is she...unsuitable?

Glancing around the extremely neat room, she checked if the windows and doors are locked before she went back to where she found the stack of magazines. She fiddled with the hem of her oversized long sleeved pale green cotton sweater that was knitted by Russia, or Ivan as she prefers to call the big man. Should she do it?

If she does it, she would be violating his privacy. But her curiosity would never be sated. Taking a chance, she reached out for the stack of magazines. Gently pulling out the first magazine, she immediately jumped when the door that is connected to the bathroom opened.

Due to shock, she was stuck in her current position. Too scared to move.

The atmosphere in the room was oddly comical, as both people, Ludwig and Ashley and barely moved a muscle but somehow, at the same time, manage to emit an extremely nervous or panicky aura.

"A-Ash-Ashley...?!" Ludwig finally muttered, his face starting to turn red.

"Y-yes..." Ashley yelped, standing up straight. She refused to even turn to his direction, as she knew the state of dress he will be in, or lack of thereof. And to prevent further embarrassment, fortunately for Ludwig and also Ashley, she did not turn but instead turned her attention elsewhere.

"Why. Are. You. In. My. Room?" Ludwig gritted out each word, it would have been extremely intimidating but the bright red blush on his face simply ruined it.

"U-uh, I wanted to find you and t-tell you Feli cooked p-pas-pasta." Ashley stuttered. "I-I will be g-going no-w..." She muttered, looking down to the carpeted floor.

Immediately, she turned to the general direction of the door and ran, not caring if she were to hit the wall. And she did, or would have if not for that Ludwig caught her beforehand.

"Are you trying to cause yourself brain damage?" Ludwig sighed, bringing her closer to his person. Which had made it even more embarrassing, with his muscular chest pressed against her dainty back, the bulge signalling where his crotch is brushing against her soft bottom.

It was equally arousing yet mortifying at the same time, Ashley decided when her blood began to pump much more faster and her erogenous zone started to twitch in...arousal, the sensual arousal where everything will start to get blurry and she will become desperate for... Desperate for what? What exactly.

She just know that she is going to grow crazy when Ludwig's hand brushed against her hair-erogenous zone. Which is a curl on the lower right side of her head, nearing the shoulders. She shuddered and her legs felt like they are made of water.

She let out a small gasp and blushed brightly in mortification as her hand immediately raised to cover her mouth. She clenched her jaw and bit the insides of her cheek when she felt another wave of arousal come crashing into her form. Shivering, and spamming she lost what is left of her balance and had to lean against Ludwig for support.

"L-Lud-wig...s-stop tha-Ah!" She let out an involuntary moan when he gripped that strand of hair. Now that she noticed, he had not said a word concerning her strange behaviour since just now.

As her moans continued to force their way out of her throat when he started tugging at twirling her erogenous strand of hair, she could feel something, something pushing against her butt, getting harder and bigger as her spams of arousal and moans became more violent as he continued the abuse towards her erogenous zone.

"Lud-wig!" She let out a whine, gathering all her remaining strength to turn towards him. When she spotted the small sultry seductive grin on his face. She became so...hot. Her blood is pounding loudly in her ears while her eyes were unfocused and dazed.

Out of a subconscious habit, she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her crotch to his leg. Her underwear was soaked, she knew that, it was dripping through her thin white pants and the thought itself just made her more the aroused.

Her lips neared his before his hand started the real action against her. His right hand was busy with her hair but his left hand was not doing anything. It went down her body, his touch leaving trails of fire in its wake.

It traveled, traveled closer to the private part of hers. Tender and pink, and most of all untouched. Their kiss became more and more passionate as Ludwig worked his fingers to tease her cilt, sending waves of pleasure up her spine as her muscles contracted with the amount of stimulation.

Suddenly, Germany stopped entangling his tongue around hers and removed the warmth of his lips from her.

Before she could protest, he shushed her. "Letz continue it on ze bed, shall ve?"


End file.
